Me moriré o lo Lograre
by Hari Kimura
Summary: Steve ya no puede aguantar la situación con el millonario, sus sentimientos por el son más grandes, aun que para él parecía todo ser más que un simple juego, pero él no podía soportar más que solo lo usara como distracción, una decisión arriesgada, un solo resultado (Steve/Tony)


**Esta es la primera ves que publico algo aquí, bueno este fic ya tiene rato de terminado pero una cosa lleva otra y no lo había publicado, espero que lo disfruten es un Steve/Tony.**

_Me moriré o lo lograre_

Las despedidas eran difíciles, en especial en momentos como ese, en los que el savia que sus encuentro "casuales" solo eran, arranques de hormonas alborotadas, no habían llegado más lejos que besos presurosos pero llenos de pación y caricias furtivas, pero él no necesitaba más que eso para sentirse desfallecer, sabía que para "el" eso no era mucho. Después de las despedidas de sus encuentros fugases, le quedaba esa sensación de vacío. Necesitaba más que solo eso y no se refería nada carnal, lo que le sucedía era que havía empezado a amar a ese hombre. El realmente se enamoro del millonario pedante y antipático, de Tony Stark.

_Tengo tanto miedo  
De que olvides lo que te quiero  
Y de que con el paso del tiempo  
Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo_

Se encontraba en la mansión, sentado en el sillón de la sala, según el viendo un partido de beisbol, pero su mente de estaba en otro lado pensado en cierto millonario.

-¿Qué tal va el partido?- pregunto el arquero sentándose a su lado, mientras bebía de una botella de agua. Lo cual lo saco de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-Bien, bien…supongo- miro el televisor y miro como NY perdía por 1 carrera contra lo Yankees.

-Te ves muy distraído-no contesto a eso solo fingía que el partido estaba muy interesante- es por Stark ¿verdad?-

-Noo, como crees… es por el partido, no puedo creer que NY esté detrás por 1 carrera- fijo que lo retarle importancia, pero el ligero sonrojo en su rostro lo delato.

-Es por Stark- no fue pregunta sino afirmación. Entonces Steve le lanzo una mirada de "¿Cómo lo supiste?", a lo que el otro contesto.

-No me llaman ojo de halcón por nada- dio otro trago de agua esperando la reacción del rubio pero al no ver repuesta prefirió preguntar-¿sientes algo por él?-claro y directo así era él.

-¿No te vendría mejor el nombre de adivino?- dijo riendo, a lo que el castaño rio con él.

\- No, en realidad eres bastante evidente- el rubio detuvo su risa para bajar la mirada decaído.

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro, algo agotado, ya le dolía la cabeza de pensar en todo eso, tal vez al hablar con Barton le ayudaría a encontrar una solución a eso.

-Sí, supongo que llegue a la conclusión, de que… me enamore de el- lo ultimo le costó trabajo decirlo, esa extraña pesadez de en el pecho, de sentirse rechazado con anticipación, lo deprimía.

\- ¿Y has pensado en decírselo?-

-Pues la verdad…-no pudo terminar su frase al escuchar el nombre de hombre de hierro en el televisor, había terminado el partido y ahora pasaban un programa de chismes.

-"Y ¿adivine a quien se le vio ayer en la noche saliendo de una fiesta muy bien acompañado de 2 lindas modelos?, si al famoso y deseado empresario Tony Stark, el cual se le notaba en cantado de su compañía, aquí lo vemos subiendoa su auto con las modelos- la toma pasa al millonario, despidiéndose de las cámaras, mientras ayudaba a las modelos a subir al auto.- esto hombre es todo un conquistador, no ay mujer que se le escape"

Pero antes de que la molesta conductora siguiera ablando el rubio apago la tele molesto.

-¿Bueno no crees que esa es una buena razón para no decirle nada?- le pregunto al arquero.

-Bueno si y no, el hecho de que Stark se meta con cuanta mujer sele cruce por su camino, no quita el hecho de que pueda llegar a corresponderte, además piénsalo, si no te atreves, una de esa tipas puede llegar a quedárselo.-dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía bebiendo agua- he notado que tiene cierto interés en ti- sin más se levanto dispuesto a irse.

-Gracias- escucho que decía quedito el capitán, mientras le regalaba un sonrisa, la cual correspondió.

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto es que la plática fue vigilada por cierto castaño, que no perdía de vista las reacciones del rubio, y la sonrisa que le dio al arquero, lo cual lo hiso enfadar, espero que el rubio se marchara para seguirlo, y en el momento indicado jalarlo y meterlo a un cuarto vacio de la mansión.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo pego a la pared, para plantarle un beso rudo, el cual se fue suavizando, mientras el rubio le correspondía, le castaño lo aprisiono en la pared y pego su cuerpo mas al otro, mientras lo besaba apasionada mente, respirando apenas por la nariz.

-¿Me extrañaste cap?- fue lo que pregunto Tony, el separarse de un Steve jadeante tratando de recuperar la respiración, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar pues el ojiverde, empezó a morderle y besarle el cuello, subiendo a su oreja donde tomo el lóbulo succionando y mordiendo, lo cual hiso que Steve tratara de ahogar un gemido, la situación se empezó atornar muy calurosa, el castaño metió la mano debajo de la camisa del otro tocando su pecho, ese glorioso pecho que tanto le fascinaba, encontró los pezones, los pellizco y masajeo mientras regresaba a su labor de devorar la boca del rubio. Pero luego lo sintió, un punto en el cual sabia que si no se detenía no abría vuelta atrás, se separo muy a su pesar de el y reglo sus ropas, se acerco el ojiazul y ledio un corto beso en los labios, y se acerco a la puerta.

-Espera...- un enrojecido y jadeante capitán lo miro y algo triste-yo…yo… quiero decirte…que…yo…te-pero no pudo terminar la frase algo lo detuvo- tu… me gustas- eso fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Tú también me gustas… sino no aria ese tipo de cosas-le sonrió de esa forma despreocupada muy a su estilo y salió por la puerta.

_Tengo tantísimo miedo  
Ya casi te vas y yo aun no me atrevo  
Tanta precaución que no acude el deseo  
Cuidando no salir lastimada me quedo sin nada_

Así como las anteriores veces termino, jadeante, excitado, y decepcionado, cuando quiso declarársele, simplemente, sintió miedo, terror al rechazo, y dijo lo primero que pensó en ese momento, pero simplemente el otro lo tomo muy a la ligera, eso le dolió. ¿Pero en que se convirtió?, en una masa de confusiones, cobarde, y enamorado hasta los huesos, pero no podía evitarlo cada partícula de su ser pedía a gritos por el hombre de hierro.

_Tengo planeado en mi mente  
Como robarte tus besos para siempre  
Tiene que dar resultado  
Voy a amarte tanto  
Que de pronto te veras llorando_

Los día pasaron normalmente, si así se le podía decir, tranquilos porque si no había nada que no amenazara a la tierra el ellos estarían descansando, pocas veces vio a Tony, el se le pasaba con cosas de la empresa o metido en su laboratorio, los encuentro casuales les siguieron, con el mismo final, el sin poder dar a conocer sus sentimientos, el miedo era más grande porque si le rechazaba, esos encuentro terminarían también.

_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós_

Siguió hablando con Clint sobre lo que le pasaba, de como el castaño lo hacía sentir mucha felicidad con cada uno de sus besos pero así como se la daba podía quitársela con la misma rapidez por que siempre se apartaba de él y se iba dejándolo solo con su adiós, y con la esperanza de un nuevo encuentro.

El arquero le sugirió terminar con esa relación, que le causaba más daño, pero el alegaba que no podía, así que simplemente le ayudo a planear una forman de podar declararle sus sentimientos, y esa eso no funcionaba, también sería una forma de despedía para él, al menos nadie diría que no lo intento_._

_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido  
Me moriré o lo lograre_

Así con los pasos de los días, mientras planeaba lo que aria, le próximo encuentro de ellos se llevo a cabo, y como en veces anteriores, fue el otro quien lo inicio.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, en camino para encontrarse con el arquero fue jalado a una habitación desocupada, y sintió como era empujado para recargarse en la puerta cuando esta se cerro, uno labio suaves y tibio tomaron los suyos, y empezar con ese juego ya conocido por ellos, primero suave, un rosar de labios, para después sentir que su labio inferior era mordido y lamido, pidiendo le de esa forma que abriera la boca, ni lento ni perezoso, accedió con mas pación que la que esperaba el otro, pero no se quejo, sintió las manos de otro acariciar si espalda por encima de la ropa, juntado todo el valor que podía se dejos llevar por primera vez, paso sus manos del cuello de castaño para bajar lentamente, hasta tomar contra sus manos el redondo trasero de castaño y apretarlo, pudo sentir como gimió entre sus labios mientras se pegaba mas a él, parecía no negarse así que siguió acariciando esa parte, posiciono una de sus piernas entre las del ojiverde y empezó una fricción suave contra su entre pierna.

-Ahh, cap no concia esta lado tu yo- dijo separándose del beso, y no queriéndose quedar atrás el castaño metió sus manos debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando lenta mente su pecho mientras besaba su cuello, siguió subiendo la camisa hasta poder ver uno de los pezones del rubio, lo tomo entre sus dientes, el capitán podía sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo, lo cual provoco que arqueara la espalda, con una mano el rubio tomo el mentón de Stark y le susurro al oído.

-Te espero esta noche en mi habitación- y se separo de él, salió del lugar dejando a un desconcertado y excitado millonario.

_Ya no seré precavida  
Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa  
Puede doler el recuerdo  
Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso_

_Tengo planeado en mi mente  
El acto perfecto para retenerte  
Voy a vencer a mi miedo  
Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero_

Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, debía admitir que le gusto tomar la iniciativa, no pensó que lograría aguantar asta ese punto, pero si no partía rápidamente del cuarto, se abría dejando tomar hay mismo, pero ese no sería el punto, el mensaje avía sido recibido, y eso era lo importante. Esa noche terminaría todo o tal vez empezaría.

El castaño se encontraba en su laboratorio, feliz y ansioso por lo que sucedió, el rubio respondió a sus carisias de una manera inesperada, hasta lo invito a su habitación esa noche, las razones eran obvias. El impulso y las ansias de un encuentro mas allá de las carisias era muy tentador, el capi-paleta solo era un pasatiempo, era divertido ponerlo en esas situaciones, y aunque muchas veces pensó en llegar más lejos no creía que el rubio aceptaría, tal vez terminaría traumándolo.

Llevaba con ese juego un buen rato, debía que admitir que estaba muy bueno el condenado, pero dadas sus costumbre y creencias, pensó que lo mataría, antes de llegar tan lejos, se decía muchas veces que no tenia sentimientos de por medio con eso, pero debía de admitir que verlo esos últimos días con Clint, le causaba mucha molestia.

Pero no permitiría que eso ahora arruinara su noche.

_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azucar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me dirasadios  
_

Se encamino rumbo a la habitación del rubio, la cual a tocar noto que estaba entre abierta, entro, las luces estaban bajas fue cuando noto las velas rojas alrededor del cuarto, dando un ambiente, romántico y lujurioso. La cama hecha con sabanas de seda roja, miraba mas la decoración cuando sintió, una caria en su columna, que le llego asta la parte baja de la espalda, ohh su punto débil, sintió las piernas flaquear dado lo repentino de la caricia, y escucho la puerta cerrarse y como le ponían el seguro cuando volteo un mano lo empujo a la cama, comprobando la suavidad de las sabanas.

Entonces lo miro, parado frente a él, Steve Rogers vestido con unos short cortos de mezclilla deshilachados, pero no solo cortos, eran súper cortos y ajustados dejando ver esas perfecta piernas lampiñas bien torneadas por el ejercicio, subió más la mirada casi muere de un infarto, un camisa a cuadros sin mangas también deshilachadas, que le quedaba deliciosamente apretada con los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver más ese glorioso pecho. No pensó en la cara de idiota que ponía, hasta que vio la sonrisa de medio lado de Steve.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- se inclino hasta quedar cerca del otro ya recostado en la cama.

-Mucho- fue lo que contesto sin pensar, antes de tomar a otro de la nuca, y besarlo muy apasionada mente.

_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque se que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido... Me morire o lo lograre __  
_

La batalla empezó ahí, Tony paso su mano por la espalda del otro, acariciando todo lo que podía, bajo lentamente hasta que una de sus manos acaricio sus piernas, quien lo creería eran increíble mente suaves, fue subiendo, pasando las manos por ese magnifico trasero metiendo los dejos por los pantalones cortos que tenia, bueno como podía porque estaba muy apretados, tumbo en la cama a rubio posicionados encima de el, atacando sin demora ese cuello, su sabor era embriagador, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, baja lentamente, mientras con una mano debrocaba los botones faltantes, siguió bajando hasta que diviso uno de eso deliciosos pezones que ya estaña duros, sele hacia agua la boca de tan solo pensar ¿Qué tan suaves serian?, ¿Qué sabor tendrían?, se acerco a ese glorioso pecho dispuesto a resolver sus dudas.

-Esta vez no Stark- a provechando de la poca resistencia que tenía en ese momento intercambio los papeles, ahora el capitán, tenía el mando y con toda la intención del mundo se sentó sobre la entre pierna del moreno, sintiendo algo duro y caliente contra su trasero, sonrió demedio lado, de una manera que el millonario no sabía que podría hacer, pero que lo dejaba más que sorprendido y deseoso.

_Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna  
Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos  
Un paso mas cerca la escarcha se quiebra  
No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero  
_

Al notar las expresiones el otro movió sus caderas, haciendo que él de abajo se mordiera los labio ahogando un jadeo, con cuidado y tratando de lucir lo más sexy posible, bajo lentamente la camisa por sus hombros dejando por completo al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo, se agacho lentamente hacia Tony, esté pensando que lo besara, cerro su ojo cual fue su sorpresa al no sentir lo labio contrarios, vio como el rubio se estiraba para tomar algo de la mesa que no había notado antes, tomando algo de un platón se incorporo, identifico el fruto rojo que este sostenía en sus manos como una fresa, y lo que ocurrió con ella , hiso que no pudiera apartar la vista de su recorrido, Steve se la puso en los labios, como besándola, bajo lenta mente por su barbilla, acariciando su cuello bajando lente mente de manera muy sensual, pasando la por uno de sus pezones rodeándolo con la punta de fruta.

-¿Deseas esto acaso?- pregunto con una voz ronca. Tony no pudo más que asentir, no podía apartar la vista de las acciones del capi, que podría pensar que fuera tan sensual, lo tenía hipnotizado. Steve sonrió me medio lado, y de una manera muy lujuriosa, mordió el fruto, bajo un poco, paseo el resto por los labios de millonario haciendo que el jugo de quedara en ellos bajo mas el fruto lo paso por su cuello cerca del lóbulo de su oreja derecha, y siguió bajando, queriendo pasarla por su pecho, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el otro a un traía su camisa , se agacho, lamiendo los labios Tony, siguiendo ese dulce camino que avía dejado la fruta, mientras una mano se metía de bajo de la camiseta de castaño y la subía hasta poder quitársela, miro ese cuerpo tanto amaba, bajo mas besando y saboreándolo, escuchando lo gemidos de su víctima, se topo cona aquellos pantalones que le hacían enfadar, miro a hombre de acero, y una manera traviesa y picara, metió un dedo debajo de la ropa interior contraria, acariciando su vientre, lo cual hiso que Tony arqueara la espalda, con una tremenda lentitud que desesperaba al otro, el capi fue desabrochando el cinturón, para proseguir con el botón, y el cierre mitras tocaba accidental mente a erección del millonario.

Sin poderlo soportar más el castaño tumbo a rubio de nuevo en la cama, y en este proceso sedeshizo de su pantalón y bóxer, lanzándolo a cual quiere lugar de la habitación. El soldado lo miro un poco sorprendió, pues ya podía admirar mas mejor ese magnífico cuerpo.

-Si es así como quieres jugar Capi- sonrió muy a su estilo y podo observar con la tenue luz, lo que había en la mesita, fruta, aceites, miel, chocolate liquido, lubricante, y condones- vaya tu sí que te preparaste, como era de esperar de ti…Steve- cuando pronuncio su nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Tony al ver lo así no puedo evitar lanzarse a sus labios, de una manera hambrienta, el beso fue fuerte, y demandante, pero las manos de Tony no se estarían quietas claro que no, una de sus manos había bajado, y ahora acariciaba el miembro del rubio por sobre la ropa, sus gemidos eran callados por los labios contrario que parecían no querer soltarlo, de una manera algo brusca le saco los short y ropa interior dejando al rubio desnudo frente a él, con los ojos entre cerrados, cara roja y respirando agitadamente, una vista tan apetecible que no pudo evitar relamerse los labio de manera lasbica.

Miro hacia abajo eso botones rosados, que se alzaban, a aquellos que no alcanzo a degustar, se agacho a apresuradamente y tomo el izquierdo con sus labios, paso su lengua alrededor de el, una corriente eléctrica recorrió al rubio, mientras tanto se deleitaba con el sabor; su sabor, suaves, fresco y dulces; lamio, mordió y succiono, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro, de un momento a otro se paso al derecho repitiendo las acciones, el ojiazul se estaba volviendo loco, no hacía más que gemir sus fuerzas se perdieron y ahora solo se dejaba hacer, cuando el castaño lo considero suficiente, se separo de él, tomo algo de la mesa, y virio un poco del viscoso y dulce contenido encima de Steve, haciendo un camino de su pecho hasta su entre pierna, Tony con una expresión de animal salvaje, simplemente limpio con su boca el cuerpo de otro, miro el miembro levantado de Steve, y sonrió tomo algo de la mesa rápida mente que a Steve no le dio tempo de ver, Tony regreso a su posición, tomo su pene, con una mano, y beso la punta, lamiendo la un poco, sintiendo el sabor dulce de la miel anterior mente derramada en el, fue bajando y subiendo por su tronco, regreso a la punta, y la metió en su boca lamiendo y succionando, fue tanto el impacto de que recibió Steve que no se dio cuenta del dedo húmedo y resbaladizo que intentaba entrar en él, Tony aprovecho la distracción del rubio para mojar sus dedos con lubricante, mientras Tony subía y bajaba con su boca por toda la longitud del militar, este logro relajarse tanto que uno de los dedos de Tony pudo entrar, haciendo que arquera la espalda por la sorpresa y la incomodidad, se retorció un poco, pero de nuevo Tony regreso a su labor de atender el miembro de Steve asiendo que este se olvidara de nuevo de todo, hacia círculos, metía y sacaba su dedo, y con mucho cuidado fue intentando meter el segundo, hasta que lo logro, Steve se contenía de correrse, puesto que esta vez en lugar de retorcerse de incomodidad lo hacía de placer, el castaño al notar esto, y no poder contenerse más, simplemente saco los dedo, tomo un condón de la mesa y como pudo lo abrió y se lo puso, tanta fue la desesperación del acto que, el rubio se estremeció.

-Tony…yo…tu…sabes que… yo no…- dijo temeroso y excitado, el militar. El millonario, lo miro tierna mente como no lo avisto en toda la noche, beso dulce mente su boca.

-Lo sé, seré gentil, te lo prometo- tomo su miembro y posicionándolo en la entrada del rubio, presionando un poco, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera, con un poco mas de fuerza se fue introduciendo, hasta que por un momento perdió el control y entro de golpe en el totalmente, provocando un gran gemido por parte del soldado, el castaño se contuvo y espero sin moverse hasta que el otro se acostumbrara.

Steve se sentía invadido, y caliente, algo incomodo pero pasado lo primeros segundo, pasaron a segundo plano, movió un poco las caderas indicando que ya estaba listo, Tony tan perspicaz como era recibió el mensaje, y comenzó a moverse primero lento, y poco a poco fue subiendo la velocidad, era mejor de lo que pudo hacer imaginado, tan cálido, apretado.

-Ahhh…nn…to..ny- le rubio no podía hablar con claridad.

-Nnn… ahhh…..ahhhhh- el millonario tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo a misma velocidad de las envestidas, Steve no hiso más que arquear la espada. El castaño paso su brazo detrás de su espalda ayudando lo a levantarlo haciendo que se sentara encima de el, lo cual hiso que llegara mas profundo en el rubio, Steve se volvió loco en sé momento, saltando por cuenta propia en el regazo del millonario, Tony tomo un pezón que estaba cerca y empezó a succionarlo, ya ninguno pensaba con claridad.

Conforme la velocidad aumentaba el millonario podía sentir como el interior del otro se estrechaba, dándole a entender que Steve este a por terminar, aumento la velocidad y la profundidad, conseguir dar en un punto donde el rubio no pudo contenerse gritando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, vio la estrellas, la luna y mas allá, y con la nueva esperanza de dar en ese punto el moreno siguió, cuando sintió que era furiosamente estrujado, envistió mas profundó tratando de acompañar a su querido Capitán en el orgasmo, con un fuerte jadeo por parte de ambos dieron fin a ese acto de pasión descontrolada, respirando agitadamente Tony callo cobre el ojiazul, asiéndose a su lado inmediata mente tratando de no aplastarlo, un gran noche debía admitir, y en compañía de ese rubio amante era mejor.

Lo miro recostado en la cama, tratando de respirar con normalidad, todo húmedo de sudor y otros fluidos, con lo cabellos revueltos era una imagen única, y él se alegraba de ser el primero en ver semejante cosa.

Steve trato de cobrar la reparación, mientras su mente regresaba a su función normal, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tal vez era sería la última vez que compartiera la cama con ese hombre. Se sintió observado y volteo a ver como el exentico millonario lo observa atenta mente, dando le una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- pregunto con una débil sonrisa. El castaño solo sonrió mas mostrando esta vez una expresión seductora.

-A ti… te ves terriblemente sexy- sonrió de medio lado viendo como sus palabras tenían efecto en el capitán, asiéndolo sonrojar. La plática después del sexo no era común para él, pero solo por ser el Capi está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Se miraron mucho, esperando que el otro dejara algo, el rubio vio la oportunidad de dar la ultima parte de su plan.

_Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azucar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me diras adios_

-Tony…yo…tengo algo que decirte…- el otro lo miro con más atención esperando- veras yo… yo…te…te amo- al terminar de pronunciarlo se sonrojo fuerte mente, y cerro sus ojo esperando el rechazo definitivo, pero lo que sintió fueron un par de brazos en su espalda, y la luz azul del reactor en el pecho de Tony.

-Eres un tonto- pronuncio y soltó una risa quedita- ¿qué clase de confesión es esa?, tratas de aceme sentir mal porque he estado jugando contigo- el Capitán no respondió solo oculto mas su cara en ese pecho, el rechazo era algo que tenía que aprender a afrontar, pero era agradable sentirse protegido por el- Eres un viejo obstinado, una reliquia de museo que le gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua, que defiende feroz mente lo que quiere así pierda la vida en ello, no tienes idea de cómo manejar una computadora, y seguidor de reglas… entónese por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, eres total mente opuesto a mí, a lo que me gusta y creo, pero aun así, me comporto como un tonto, y me dejo llevar por mis instintos, trate de sacarte de mi mente, tantas veces…pero… ya no puedo seguir huyendo de esto…no quiero hacerlo.

Sintió que el abrazo se hiso mas fuerte como si temiera que en ese momento se fuera hacer humo sino lo osteína fuerte mente, el rubio no entendió ¿entonces él lo quería?, debía de ser un sueño, el más glorioso de todos.

-¿Eso qué significa?- logro pronuncia después de sentir que se ahogaba en esos brazos.

-Que me enamore como una colegiala tonta de esta congelada reliquia de museo- el castaño lo tomo de la nuca mientras lo besaba lentamente, disfrutando del momento como no lo habíahecho antes.

_Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido... Me moriré o lo lograre_

~~~~~**FIN** ~~~~

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado jejeje es uno de mis mejores Lemon no es porque lo diga yo verdad, espero que nos vemos pronto en otro fic.**

**Con cariño Hari Kimura.**


End file.
